Strange Tales Vol 1 93
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | ReprintOf2 = Uncanny Tales Vol 1 34 | StoryTitle2 = The Magician | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Synopsis2 = A TV studio page and aspiring magician gets a lucky break when he meets a real sorcerer time traveling from the past. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Howard Supporting Characters: * Uncle Bart Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Earth Will Be Lost Tonight! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis3 = An alien poses as a singer to record hypnotic records that will entrance humanity as to be helpless before an invasion force. His manager discovers him and concocts a plan to discredit the singer by asking his wife to pose as an abandoned woman with children that the singer has callously walked out on. She tells this story to the national media and the singer is shown the door of the recording studio. His plans for invasion foiled, he leaves Earth. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race | StoryTitle4 = Mister Black | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Bob Forgione | Inker4_1 = Bob Forgione | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis4 = During WWII, in Japan, a coward named Miko Kyusha is drafted to the military, but does not want to go to war. When a mysterious Mister Black shows up with a contract to ensure he never makes it into the army, and the Miko signs it without even caring what his end of the deal could be. After he is examined for fitness, his form is magically changed so that he is dismissed from service. In order to escape having to fulfill his end of the contract, Miko leaves for another city where he thinks he wont be found. Unfortunately, that city was Hiroshima, and a few minutes after he arrives, the Atomic Bomb is dropped. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mr. Black Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = The Wax People! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis5 = This story has no plot. It merely details ordinary happenings in a retail store involving wax mannequins. The last panel shows an alien night sky and the text box says that the events occurred on a planet consisting of wax people. | Appearing5 = Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = * 1st story: When the Monster Strikes! is reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #22. * 2nd story Earth Will Be Lost Tonight! is reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #27. * 3rd story Mister Black: ** plot by Lee, script by Lieber ** reprinted in Fear #13 * 4th story The Wax People is reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #22. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}